ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Legendary Places/Transcript
Cole: You trapped Jay inside Zane's head? Nya: Don't be dramatic. I merely digitized Jay's mind and uploaded him into the processing center of Zane's memory core. Cole: You just took what I said and added a bunch of big words. Sounds like you want me to possess Zane. Like—Like a ghost. Nya: Not a ghost. Your body will be resting comfortably in a Borg reclining terminal until you get back. Cole: I still don't like it, but I'll do it for Zane. Let's go! Nya: The last puzzle was about vehicles. This one seems to be about places around Ninjago. Cole: She's right. That looks like the Airjitzu Temple. Jay: Ahem. Temple of Cyclon-Do? Past Patty Keys: Welcome to Yang's Haunted Temple, the historical landmark and former home of Sensei Yang. The notorious sensei without a pupil, infamous for creating the lost martial art of Airjitzu. Unfortunately, we can't take our tour groups inside, for rumors say anyone trapped inside its walls at sunrise, will be turned into a Ghost permanently. Past Cole: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Very scary. As if I believe in ghosts. Past Jay: Why is it I can see through my hand? Past Kai: The door! Hurry! Cole: Why did it have to be the haunted Airjitzu Temple? Zane: Because that is the version you are thinking about. Try and calm down. Past Cole: I'm a...Ghost... Cole: Let's see how calm you are when you're a ghost. Nya: Zane's CPU is visually translating your data input. You'll see yourself as you were in the memory. Just picture the temple as it is now. Past Wu: The temple of the Airjitzu Master has been returned to its original condition. Past Zane: It's beautiful. Past Cole: You know, that would be a pretty cool place for a Ninja to train. Jay: See? You think it, we see it. Cole: And this makes sense to everyone else? Jay: It's not like there's an instruction manual. Wait, is there an instruction manual? Zane: Negative. We must extrapolate the method of solving the puzzle from the puzzle itself. Jay: Well, that's easy. This is just like Cryptosafe from Escape Dojo 5. How are you guys not seeing that? We just need to figure out what four of them have in common. Cole: Hmm. Nya: It looks like one of the locations is the Library of Domu. Cole: Maybe one of these books has a clue to solving the puzzle. Jay: I don't see a section on the Great Puzzle Box of Mysteries. Nya: The Great what? Jay: Look at that thing! Nya: We are not calling it that. Jay: Fine. We'll call it the "Ninjigma," but that's my final offer. Hey, is that a ferris wheel? Past Wu: Oh, ferris wheel! Past Kai: Ha-ah! Aah! Uh, fake ghost. Haha. I knew that. Ahem. Cole: Doesn't it seem odd to you that the puzzle, the Ninjigma, included an amusement park alongside and ancient library and mystic temple? Jay: Don't look a gift roller coaster in the mouth. Cole: Maybe the answer is not as complicated as Jay thinks. Jay: I said it was easy. Cole: Hmm. What is we just select the one thing that doesn't belong? Nya: Cole, wait, don't—(He selects the wrong image.) I was afraid of this. Making a wrong selection seems to erase data from Zane's permanent storage. If you're not careful, you could erase a memory that you're in. Cole: What would that do? Nya: To be honest, I have no idea. But it's probably not good. Zane: Perhaps the answer will reveal itself in the annals of the Cloud Kingdom. Past Fenwick: Welcome to Cloud Kingdom. We've been expecting you. I'm Fenwick. I've been asked to show you around. Here, our words matter. You see, in Cloud Kingdom, we are the writers of destiny. It was here that it was decided that Lloyd should be the Green Ninja. And just now, that Zane should find his voice again. Past Zane: I sense my vocal pattern has returned without any repairs. Past Jay: Ugh! He doesn't talk like a pirate anymore. Past Cole: How'd that happen? Past Fenwick: It was written. In this realm, there is no television, no video games— Past Jay: No video games? Hmmph. Not impressed. Jay: Don't get me started on Fenwick. Let's try the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master. I remember that being pretty cool. Past Kai: Well, welcome to the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master. Past Cole: Creator of all Ninjago. Past Kai: Whoa. Uh-oh. Past Cole: Is everyone okay? Past Zane: Oh, that was a close one. Past Jay: Every step, uh, a trap. Past Kai: What—uh-oh! Past Cole: No. Wait! Past Jay: Not that one! Past Zane: Just stop! Past Kai: Oh, no! Jay: Okay, which one of you picked this horrible memory? Cole: Don't look at me. I didn't exactly enjoy this place the first time around. Past Zane: Kai! Past Cole: No! Past Jay: Will everyone please stop moving!? Jay: That was terrible. What about a place not full of death traps? Nya: That looks like Wu's Monastery. Cole: Or what's left of it. We never rebuilt after the Hypnobrai burned it down. Past Kai: We're too late. Those snakes. Our home. Past Zane: Shard, put this out. The training equipment, gone. Past Jay: Our video games, gone. Zane: So far I am not registering a pattern. Maybe Cole is right. Jay: When is Cole ever right? Uh, sorry, Cole. Cole: Jay, anyone can be right once in a while when they say literally everything that pops into their head all the time. Nya: What about The Lost City of Ouroboros? Isn't that where Samurai X totally saved you guys? Wasn't that cool? Past Samurai X: Hold on to my exo-suit. Past Kai: There's too much weight. Past Cole: I can't believe he just saved us. Past Kai: He stole our thunder again! Past Jay: Argh! I hate that Samurai! Zane: Lost City of Ouroboros, previous resting place of the— Jay: Don't even say it. Cole: Say what? The Great Devourer? Ninja: Aah! Nya: Remember, it's just a memory. Past Jay: Maybe if we stand perfectly still... Past Kai: Run! Cole: Maybe we should have visited this place when it wasn't full of Serpentine. Nya, what's left? Nya: I'm guessing these buildings represent Ninjago City. Cole: Uh, care to narrow it down? Jay: I got this. Museum of History. Aquarium. Police Precinct. Music Hall. Dareth's Mojo Dojo. Statue of Zane. Zane: I did not need a statue. Jay: Kiddie Arcade. Definitely not as good as Buddy's Pizza. Master Chen's Noodle House. Cole: Evil master, fantastic noodles. Past Cole: Yeah, mmm. Everything's better on a full stomach. Jay: Chan's Theater. Oh, look, there's a Starfarer marathon. Zane: Do not forget our brief residency in the Hero's Suite. Past Patty Keys: Floor-to-ceiling windows, digital wall television, state-of-the-art game console... Jay: That suite was sweet. Cole: Why is the Destiny's Bounty even on this puzzle? Super cool pirate ship? Yes. But I can't say it's a top Ninjago tourist attraction. It was definitely a great Ninja headquarters. Past Zane: Our new home. Jay: Exactly. It's not a temple or a city, or even an amusement park, so why is it on the puzzle? Cole: Maybe it's a mistake. Zane: I doubt a puzzle this well-designed would contain such an error. Jay: The Destiny's Bounty isn't an error. It was our home. Past Wu: Evil doesn't sleep and neither should you. Past Kai: Okay, okay. We're up. Past Wu: Today's lesson will be chores. Past Ninja: Chores? Past Cole: Ninja, go! Jay: Wu's Monastery, the apartment in Ninjago City... Cole: All places we've lived. Zane: Which would make the solution to the Ninjigma... All: The order in which we lived there! (They solved it, unlocking another puzzle.) Zane: We did it! Jay: Awesome! Nya: Guys, we have a problem. Cole: Another one? Nya: When you unlocked the next puzzle, I traced the operation commands to a line of foreign code. Zane's not malfunctioning. He's being hacked. (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:2017 Category:Ninjago: Decoded Category:Transcript Category:Episodes